Backwards Butterfly
by pyronerd
Summary: It started with two boys, a collision, and a very embarrassing wardrobe malfunction.


Author's Note: This story begins at about chapter 111-112 in the manga and uses some dialogue from it, but will most likely be borrowing from the anime as well. I am by no means a writing expert and this is definitely an experiment, so any suggestions or constructive criticism is greatly welcome via review or PM. Also, feel free to let me know if there are any inconsistencies with the canon storyline or cases of OOC, especially since I haven't yet finished the series. I am hoping to keep this as in line with the original as I can while still inserting and developing an OC. Thank you in advance for giving this story a chance, I realize my summary is rather vague and more of a tickle than a hook.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Eyeshield 21 franchise, nor will I throughout the entirety of this literary endeavor.

* * *

Yamato Manami had just finished her last warm-up lap and flipped at the end of the lane in preparation for a subsequent sprint. She had been doing some light laps in preparation for a rigorous set of 25 yard dashes and had finally settled into her pace with a single-minded focus. As a result, she did not notice the two interlopers in the otherwise empty pool, despite their presence at the end of her particular lane.

Pushing off from the wall, Manami streamlined her body and kicked several times before breaking the surface and beginning an efficient front crawl stroke. While her speed was nothing to gawk at, the technique she employed was worth a second glance. Unfortunately, the only potential spectators were much more absorbed in eavesdropping and attempting to stay out of sight, explaining why they were unaware of their company until a very abrupt and painful acquaintance.

* * *

Mizumachi and Sena had left the rest of the Kyoshin Poseidon team in the locker room with the new cleats and had been traversing the campus for several minutes. After Kakei's passionate if brief exposition on his disgust with Deimon's Eyeshield 21, Sena had felt a distinct need to distance himself from the enraged player and start heading back to the sports shop. The tall blonde's offer to join him seemed like a good opportunity to gain further insight on the otherwise stoic linebacker's extreme distaste for what he had dubbed the "fake" Eyeshield 21, and he readily accepted the company. So far, they had barely breached the subject, but Sena had already learned more than he would have thought of Kakei's history with his predecessor and namesake, including confirmation that Notre Dame's middle school had indeed possessed such a legendary player.

The pair of first years had just reached the path below the pool when Mizumachi dropped the proverbial bomb.

"No. He's in Japan. And he's playing somewhere in this tournament."

Sena's answering attempt at articulation gave his tall companion ample time to continue his narration, jabbing at the boy's obvious surprise and curiosity. "Kakei says that if he hadn't met that guy in America, he probably wouldn't be playing American football now." Mizumachi paused in his explanation as something moved in the corner of his eye, turning his head towards the pool where he had thought he'd seen a couple of shapes scooting along the fence line. Sena was still too busy reeling from the realization that the original Eyeshield 21 was in Japan and probably very aware that someone had plagiarized his identity to take notice. Accordingly, he was almost equally startled by the trio of shrieks, yelps, and splashes that followed.

* * *

In hindsight, Manami would come to terms that it really wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been, but that did nothing to help her at the moment. As she neared the tile "T" demarcating the last two feet to the wall, she was briefly greeted with a faint, nebulous sense of _wrongness_, but ignored it in order to invest her full concentration in the final stroke before entering a flip turn. Only after she had completed the stroke, tucked her chin into her chest, and initiated the dolphin kick that would propel the turn did she identify the wrongness for what it was: two shadows indicating some sort of obstacle right where she was about to strike out with her feet. Focus shattered, Manami made a haphazard attempt to abort the flip turn and avoid the collision, only to receive a nose full of chlorinated water and a painful collision with the lane divider on her left shoulder. Nasal passages burning and eyes watering beneath slightly askew goggles, she exploded through the surface hacking and gagging. Whipping around, Manami tore off her goggles and swim cap with her right hand and was greeted by the sight of two fully clothed boys in the water staring at her with wide eyes.

Still spluttering slightly with pool water streaming attractively from her nose, Manami confronted the pair of boys. "What the hell are you guys doing?! This is a pool! For swimming! Don't just hang there and gawk when someone is trying to practice! I almost clobbered you with my turn!" The lack of a forthcoming response just served to fluster the upset girl further, causing her to surge toward the stunned pair. However, it was that movement through the water that clued Manami into the reason for the silent stares and she flushed an alarming shade of red.

* * *

Due to club budget cuts that season, all swimming team members had been issued a single school swimsuit that were to be used for competitions and team practices only. For Manami, whose parents were somewhat dubious of extracurricular activities that were not academic, this meant she had to supply her own secondary suit for any extra practice. Unable to afford a new suit on babysitting money alone, Manami had had to resort to a second-hand one from an older cousin who had served as a lifeguard for a couple summers before going off to college. The suit in question was somewhat threadbare and worn, though still functional and suited for her private sessions. To her growing horror, Manami found that her collision with the lane barrier had snagged a loosening thread on the left shoulder strap, unraveling it enough to completely disconnect the two halves holding that side of the suit up.

Shrieking incoherently, the girl crossed her arms across her partially exposed chest and turned around as one of the boys yelped in surprise. Grasping wildly for the floating remains of the strap, she quickly tied the two halves as a quick fix before turning once again to face the intruders. She was even more mortified to see that the witnesses to her accidental peep show had doubled in number. Cautiously treading water, she eyed the two new additions, sighing when she recognized one of them and promptly plonking her burning face into the water. After allowing the water to cool her face and return it to a more natural shade, she raised her head to survey the unwitting group and carefully ran her unoccupied hand through short hair.

"What do you want, Ken-kun? I thought you were done with the swim team." She warily eyed the laughing Mizumachi as he worked to gain control of his minor fit and answer her. Growing impatient with his attempts to catch his breath, Manami turned to his companion and gave him a quick once over. Her assessment didn't advance much further past short, timid, and utterly unprepared for the slap on the back Ken-kun gave him, resulting in yet another unwelcome stranger joining her in the pool. The boy quickly surfaced and joined the two others clinging to the edge.

Finally calm, Mizumachi addressed her, "Wow, Manachi, you grew over summer break. Still not much to see, but you might actually manage to pass off as a girl now." Apparently, her hope that the water had distorted the image of her otherwise exposed chest was not sufficient protection from Mizumachi's keen eyes. Stiffening momentarily and taking a calming breath, Manami quickly dunked under the floating barrier and made her way to the edge of the neighboring lane. Quickly double checking the knot holding together her left strap, she pulled herself out of the water and briskly walked to where Mizumachi was still standing, watching her with amused eyes and a mild grin.


End file.
